


My Dearest Cherry Blossom

by karisinning



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cherry - Freeform, Couple, F/M, Gen, Joe - Freeform, Love/Hate, adultlove, anotherlife, arrangedmarriageau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Kojiro Nanjo is Japan’s favorite famous teen model. Kaoru Sakurayashiki is your ordinary high school girl. It’s a normal day at Okinawa International, when all of a sudden there is news that Kojiro is coming to visit. All the girls from Kaoru’s third year are excited at the incredible news. Meanwhile, Kaoru is not amused. But that all changes when a rumor gets spreaded around. Kaoru and every girl in Okinawa later discovers that the famous model’s parents are hosting an arranged marriage for their son.
Relationships: Kojiro Nanjo/Kaoru Sakurayashiki
Kudos: 5





	My Dearest Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Arranged Marriage AU based on the love/hate relationship between Sk8 the Infinity’s very own lovable duo Joe and Cherry Blossom. Genderbend is also included in this au.

(First chapter will be posted Sunday!)


End file.
